


V-Day

by orphan_account



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop & Tattoo Parlor, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 07:50:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21071453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tattooer, Cho Seungyoun, meets the grumpy flower shop owner next door.





	V-Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [victons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/victons/gifts).

** _WOODZ STUDIO_ **

** _$30 off any couple/matching tattoos on Valentine’s Day!_ **  


The announcement is printed on a reasonably sized card taped to the window of Cho Seungyoun’s tattoo shop. He also posted about his upcoming holiday sale on social media, hoping to gain new clientele despite his shop already being fairly popular. It’s located in the mall right next to a flower shop called _ Blue Rose _. Seungyoun passes it every day, but knows close to nothing about what it looks like inside or who owns it. The front of the store is covered in tons of colorful flowers, only leaving room for the entrance.

It’s a huge contrast to how his own shop looks. The walls of WOODZ Studio are covered with tons of sketches that would make little kids run away crying to their parents. In addition, the furniture and decor are void of vibrant colors. There’s black, black, and more black.

Seungyoun doesn’t have to open his shop until another hour so he decides to check out Blue Rose for the first time. Upon entering he’s met with the gentle scent of lavender and soft music playing in the background. There’s multiple rows of beautiful flowers leading up to the front desk where a brown haired boy wearing round specs stands.

They make short eye contact from across the store and Seungyoun can visibly see the other sigh. “We’re not open yet.”

Ignoring the employee, Seungyoun breaks eye contact and studies the flowers around him. A bouquet of pink roses catches his eye. He picks them up and walks right up to the front counter where the same employee is staring at him with an annoyed expression. “Didn’t you just hear me? I said we’re not open… Put those back and come back in an hour. I’m not letting you buy those yet when I’m still taking inventory.” He attempts to snatch the bouquet away from Seungyoun but the latter takes two steps back to prevent him from doing so.

“Come on,” Seungyoun smirks and hides the pink roses behind his back. “It’s Valentine’s Day and I’m gonna be too busy at my tattoo shop to visit your place later. Can’t I just buy them now…” He peeks at the employee’s name tag. “...Wooseok?”

“No.” Wooseok crosses his arms over his name tag, irritated that the nuisance in front of him addressed him so casually. “Do you work at the place next door? WOODZ Studio?”

“I own it.” Seungyoun proudly replies.

“Well, I own _ this _ flower shop. So please get out before I ban you.”

“You know,” The smile hasn’t left Seungyoun’s face yet. “Your customer service isn’t great... I’m leaving a bad review.” He places the roses on the counter and takes out his wallet, ready to purchase them.

Wooseok appears to have given up. With a roll of his eyes, he stands behind the cash register with his hand out. “Twenty dollars, cash only.”

Satisfied, Seungyoun places the money in his hand and picks up the flowers. He grabs a pen from a nearby cup and scribbles onto the card attached to the bouquet. Once Seungyoun is done, he hands the bouquet to Wooseok. 

Reluctantly, Wooseok takes them from Seungyoun, confusion evident on his face.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Wooseok. See you later!” Seungyoun waves before leaving Blue Rose to attend to his own shop.

Wooseok adjusts his glasses and removes the card to read the note.

_ To: Wooseok _

_ From: Seungyoun _

_ Happy V-Day! We just met, but would you be interested in going on a food court date with me? If yes, stop by my shop during your break!! >< I’m not good at this sort of thing… I couldn’t say it to your face. Also, I imagine your shop will be really busy today. Hope everything goes okay. <3 _  


A quiet laugh escapes Wooseok. He would be lying if he said he didn’t find the note cute. He’s already considering showing up at WOODZ Studio later. 

And that’s exactly what he does.

_____  


“Missed me?”

Maybe Wooseok regrets showing up a little bit. He ignores Seungyoun’s attempt at flirting and takes in the surroundings of the tattoo shop. His eyes catch the flyer on the front desk. It’s advertising thirty dollars off any matching tattoos.

He looks at Seungyoun and then back at the flyer.

“Are you interested in the deal? Who are you going to get the tattoo with?” Seungyoun asks.

“You.” Before Seungyoun could ask another question, Wooseok continues, “Let’s get matching flower tattoos.”

_____  


The food court is buzzing with tons of couples and families. It was hard to get their food and find a seat, but they managed. 

Seungyoun and Wooseok came here after getting the matching flower tattoos. They got pink roses on their forearms. Seungyoun gave Wooseok the tattoo while one of his employees tattooed him, because he doesn’t necessarily trust himself to place a tattoo on his own body.

He can’t believe he agreed to doing that without question. Then again, he liked Wooseok’s idea and he doubts he will regret getting matching tattoos with how things are going now. Seungyoun finds out that he has a lot in common with Wooseok. By the end of their food court date, Wooseok places a quick kiss on Seungyoun’s cheek.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Seungyoun.”


End file.
